Shame
by averageteenhunger
Summary: “Sakura are you not ashamed of me?” Sasusaku


* * *

**Summary:** "Sakura are you not ashamed of me?" Sasusaku

**Disclaimer**: Me no fucking owny, okie dokie?

* * *

Smoke filled the air of the ghastly night club, the mangy smell of drugs and alcohol flooded his senses, a little dizziness is what he was feeling, not bit of warmth present beside him, Oh yes he was the Bad guy, He was the dragon not the prince to save the damsel, not the Hero but the villain, the Antagonistic male not the lead actor, but somehow, someone dared to love the devil…

"Hey there, Sasuke-kun!" A chirpy annoying voice suddenly said.

"What the hell do you want Karin?" Sasuke spoke in a cold harsh voice, he was silently drinking his shot of vodka when the woman came.

"Oh, nothing, say, do you want to have fun?" Karin asked in her supposedly seductive voice that sounded like a dying cat while batting her eyelashes and flashing her again supposedly bedroom eyes that looks like she's gonna barf any minute.

"Go the hell away Karin,I'm not interested."

"Hmph." Karin marched out of his face and tried to sway her hips but then she suddenly tripped not seeing Suigetsu's foot that stuck out.

* * *

He walked out of the club and ventured into the dark alleyways, never fearing that he might get mugged or killed for that matter, he was quite drunk but not that wasted, He passed a couple of trash bins with a very foul stench that made him want to puke out everything he ate, it was as if the smell clung to his body refusing to leave him, just like the blood of hundreds of people that he killed, He was an assassin, He was ruthless, He was born to kill, He was being paid to take away lives, He was not suppose to feel love…what's worse is…he did.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! You're home!"

"Hn.What are you doing Sakura?"

Yes, Sakura, She was the girl, the Angel who dared to love this sinful devil, Sakura knew of Sasuke's _'job'_ and she understood it perfectly well, they met on one of his mission, He was to kill her Father, As ironic and cliché as it seems Sasuke refused to kill the man because of her, the moment he laid his eyes on her sparkling emerald eyes, He knew, that She was his Savior.

"I'm Cooking obviously! Haha, How was your mission?"

"I…I…killed a Doctor Sak..." Sasuke mumbled.

Even though he already knows that Sakura understands his job, He can't help but feel guilty every time he kills a person, the more it makes him feel that he doesn't deserve Sakura.

"Oh, Suke.."

"The blood Sak, It won't come off, it sticks to me, and its foul smell is choking me." Sasuke was almost delusional, every night whenever Sakura would ask him about his missions, he would always complain about the blood not coming off, although he isn't bloodied. But every single time, Sakura would lead him to the bathroom and personally wash his hands and convince him that it already came off, He always did believe in her when she says that it already came off

* * *

"C'mon suke! The fish is done let's eat!" Sakura dragged him from the bathroom to the dining table wherein two bowls of rice and miso soup was standing, Sakura went to the stove and took out the fish from the pan and settled it on a plate on the table.

"Itadekimasu!" Sakura said cheerfully

"Ita..dekimasu" Sasuke said quietly.

They ate quietly, Sakura talking a little about how her day went, She was still in school, she was a College senior, Sometimes he gets jealous whenever she tells him that there were guys that hit on her and kept on insisting that they go out

"…And then Idate tried to kiss me!"

"..W-what?!" Earlier Sasuke was only half listening to her but then when she said that he sputtered the water that he was drinking.

"huh?" Sakura looked completely innocent

"Who the hell tried to kiss you?!" Oh boy, Sasuke sure has a problem with possessiveness, well, sure Sasuke was not on to Public display but heck! She was taken damnit!

"Uh…Idate?" Sakura said still unsure

"That's it! I'm bringing you to school tomorrow and I'm also going to pick you up!" Sasuke said as they stand up to clean the table and clean the plates they used.

"If you insist" Sakura said giggling, Of course she knew that her boyfriend was jealous!

* * *

They were already inside their bedroom, ready to sleep; Sakura was still reading a thick medical book for a short test tomorrow while Sasuke lay awake beside her.

"Sakura are you not ashamed of me?"

"What do you mean Suke?"

"Are you not ashamed to be my girlfriend? I mean, I'm an assassin, a killer, a murderer, I'm a man filled with sins, and I'm a devil." Sasuke sputtered out

"Sasuke, do you know why I love the peace and silence that the nigh fall offers?"

"No…why?"

"Its because it reminds me of you, your true identity, and the you that I love…" Sakura said to him softly, He was happy because of her response, he hugged her tight and close to him, he has never felt more content than just holding her close to him.

"I love you Sak"

"I love you too Suke."

"You do remember that I'm bringing you to school tomorrow right?" Sasuke reminded her.

"Haha, yes I remember Suke" Sakura giggled, and after a few minutes the two fell asleep.

…

…

…

…

**OWARI**

* * *

**Side-story:**

**The two rode in Sasuke's black motorbike and in a few minutes they both reached Konoha University, the mere presence of the roaring motorbike had made a crowd quite curious.**

"**Hn. This is it? Sak?" Sasuke asked as he removed his matching black helmet, Then as expected, Girls swoon and gasped, I mean there was a sex god standing there in front of them. Sakura also removed her red helmet and showed a pout to her boyfriend signaling her jealousy because He was getting so much attention from the female species.**

"**Hai…." She answered a little harsh but also hushed.**

'_**Hn. cute' **_**Sasuke thought.**

"**Anyway, Bye Sasu-"**

**Sasuke cut her off because he suddenly frenched her in front of the whole student body who were watching the two intently, and mind you, Idate and his gang were also watching.**

"**Bye, Sak, See yah later. " After that he winked at her and wore his helmet and his bike roared to life, the next thing you know he was off.**

'_**that was also one of the reasons why I'm not ashamed of you at all, you're too romantic to be ashamed of!**_**' Sakura thought as she went inside the university.**

…

…

…

…

**OWARI…for sure.**

* * *

**Me: I feel so tired…I don't know what I'm writing anymore.**

**Karin: Hey! Why the heck was I bashed here?!**

**Sasuke: Go to sleep already Dumbass!**

**Karin: Sasuke-kun11 wanna sleep with me?...Hey! why isn't anybody listening?!**

**Sakura: Want some chocolate les-chan?**

**Karin: Shut up you pink haired bitch!!**

**Me: Nope, I'll just be sleeping now…Gee…thanks for the wonderful advice Uchiha…tomorrow morning would be hell for you in my next story…mwahahaha, oh and can you guys shut her up?**

**Sasuke and Sakura: With pleasure…**

**Karin: Read and review for the hag please!!...waaaahh…don't come near me!! **


End file.
